


豌豆

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 是老夫少妻的pwp，抱歉拖了这么久～是胡子吓人的老盾×因迷路而当了上门媳妇的巴基，我觉得很黄很黄🙈🙈🙈不过应该不怎么雷？1⃣8⃣🚫





	豌豆

巴基也不知道事情为什么会变成这样。

他一个人来到了侯爵的城堡，在小雨淅沥的黄昏时。城堡里几乎没有人，侯爵也不在，只有一个老人接待了他。

而现在，那个老人的手指正滑过他膝盖内侧的软肉。

他去寻找他的未婚夫，巴基心里也不清楚侯爵是否会接受他。

他沉重地喘息着，微微抬起上身，接触到了老人那双极蓝的双眼。巴基忍不住颤抖一下，这位叫作史蒂夫的老人抬眼望着他，侧过头吻了吻他的大腿，花白的胡茬扎在皮肤上，让巴基忍不住想要收拢双腿。

……接待了他的是史蒂夫，带他去洗了个澡，给他做了热腾腾的晚餐，尽管这位老人似乎已经年过花甲，但他仍然健壮，高大的身躯让巴基不由发怵。

史蒂夫慢慢凑近了他的嘴唇，巴基心里跳个不停……他吻了他，与那胡须之下的柔软的嘴唇接触时，仿佛有种电流击中了巴基的大脑，让他双腿更加酥软。

他是来找侯爵的，但自从史蒂夫给他盛汤时碰到他的手指时，他的视线就再也离不开这位老人了。  
他不该这样的……在他看到史蒂夫从花园中抱回来了侯爵的狗，并且淋的湿透时，他的舌尖渗出一丝暖意，热汤所带来的温暖也不断地往着他的小腹以下涌去。

握着巴基的腰肢的手缓缓往下，分开了他的臀瓣，修剪得平滑的手指抵在了后方那隐秘紧闭的穴口上。他略微用力地顶在上面，揉压着巴基。  
“嗯……”巴基轻轻地呻吟了一声，睫毛不安地颤抖着……他还未曾被人进入过，后穴被挤压的感觉让他觉得有些害怕，也有些怪异的酸胀。  
虽然没有和人做过爱，但巴基早就被教导性事，以取悦他未来的丈夫……不过如今看来，他却像个傻瓜似的，任由史蒂夫的摆布。

他不可控制地对史蒂夫产生了渴望，那坚实的臂膀，花白的胡须，经过风吹日晒而呈现蜜色的皮肤。在吃晚饭时，他偷偷通过银质器皿上的反光观察着这位老人，藏在餐布下的大腿间的阴茎一直硬得发疼。

“你很美…”史蒂夫自上而下地望着巴基，老人的视线清澈而明亮，夹杂着极少的情欲，仿佛是由衷地称赞着什么美极了的东西。  
巴基莫名其妙地在这时候开始害羞起来，他真的是……无可救药。  
他也不知道今晚之后该怎么办，也许是向侯爵隐瞒他的身份，恳求他让他留在这里当一个佣人，方便让他去找史蒂夫偷情？……天，如果他的父母知道，又会是怎样的震惊愤怒呢？  
他可能是一见钟情地爱上了这位比他大得多的老人，仅仅是一个黄昏的时间。  
史蒂夫直起身，脱掉了上衣。巴基近乎贪婪地看见了那健硕的身躯……他高大得过分，胸肌在脱衣的动作之下而抖动，胸膛上的金棕色毛发浓密，一直蔓延到小腹，隐没在裤腰之下。  
他脱掉了裤子，那比任何年轻人都要硕大硬挺的阴茎像是弹出来了一般暴露在空气中。它大得吓人，形状挺翘，布满青筋，像一头野兽的肌腱……巴基看到它后，情不自禁地收紧了后穴。它会要了他的命的，可能会把他给疼死，但他却莫名其妙地为此而兴奋起来。  
巴基凑了过去，俯下头，手指迷恋地触碰史蒂夫的性器。史蒂夫伸出手摸了摸他的脸，他柔顺地在史蒂夫的手上轻蹭，像一只乖巧黏人的猫咪。  
他吞咽了一口口水，然后张开嘴，极其勉强地把它含进了他的嘴里，它把他的下颚撑得发疼，带着一丝咸腥味的前液流进他的喉咙里，让他忍不住想要吞咽。那暗金色的耻毛扎到了巴基的脸庞，让他不得不闭上眼睛。

史蒂夫进来时，他正在自慰，双腿紧紧地夹着被子，试图用被子摩挲后穴，手掌也握着自己的阴茎快速地抚慰着。他几乎意乱情迷，在想起自己的房间离史蒂夫的房间很远，而城堡里没有任何人后，巴基放声浪叫了出来，黏黏糊糊地念着史蒂夫的名字，祈求他幻想中的人操干进他的身体里。当他快射了出来时，史蒂夫也正好推门进来了，手里拿着一条毯子，问他晚上冷，要不要加一条毯子。  
他已经控制不住地射了出来，清醒过来后甚至不敢看史蒂夫一眼，便把脸埋进了枕头里。

巴基把手搭在史蒂夫那肌肉紧绷的大腿上，费劲全部精力用舌头与嘴唇去讨好他口腔里的那个大家伙。它在他嘴里抽插，压得他舌根酸胀，圆润的龟头几乎每一次都要捅进他的喉咙眼里，而每一次的捅入都让他情不自禁地呻吟，乳头硬得像是两粒石子。  
他尽力打开喉咙，把史蒂夫的老二吞进深处，几乎吞到了食道里。这个动作让史蒂夫也无法保持冷静，他抓住了他一头的棕色短发，拉扯着他的头在他的嘴里狠狠地抽送起来。他顶撞得他喉咙疼痛想要作呕，但巴基仍保持着张着嘴的姿势，任由史蒂夫操着他的嘴巴。他把手挪到了自己的胸前，揉着那对渴望慰藉的乳头，用手指拧着自己的乳头，把它玩弄得通红。  
史蒂夫把巴基操到几乎窒息，然后才准备抽出来，但巴基仍依依不舍地含住了他的龟头，舌尖舔过马眼，渴望地吮吸着。于是史蒂夫射了出来，大半浇在了他的唇齿上，另一部分留在了他的脸上，沾满了他的下巴，甚至有一滴溅上了巴基的眼皮。  
那双不带一丝勾引意味的绿色眼睛自下而上地望着史蒂夫，眼角挂着情欲引起的泪花。他下意识地舔了舔下唇，然后吃掉了嘴里的那些精液。  
史蒂夫把他拉了起来，搂进自己的怀里。也算是强壮的年轻人在他那双结实的手臂之中时，看起来像是一个孩子。  
他捏住了巴基的屁股，毫不留情地狠狠地揉捏，把他的臀肌捏得酸胀疼痛，让巴基在他怀里软成了一片，扭动着腰肢呻吟。

他又重复了一遍问巴基要不要毯子。巴基闷闷地“嗯”了一声，说：“你放那儿吧。”  
但是他没有，他走了过来，把毯子盖在了巴基的身体上，俯下身在他耳边问：“史蒂夫，我的孩子，你说的是哪个史蒂夫？”  
巴基哆嗦了一下，肩膀颤抖着，不敢回答他。接着，他感觉到了有一只温暖的手，隔着毯子抚在了他的阴茎上，指头从它的根部一直划到龟头，然后把它握在了他那张粗糙的掌心里。  
巴基掀开被子，坐了起来，捧住他的脸狠狠地吻了上去。

史蒂夫捏住他的下巴吻他，胡须扎在他的脸庞上，扎得他脸发疼，但巴基没有在乎，他闭着眼睛回应史蒂夫的吻，这个吻又湿又黏，还带着精液的腥味。  
而史蒂夫的手指，此时真正地插进了他的后穴里。他的手掌宽大，手指也粗，一进入那干涩紧闭的小穴中时，就让巴基疼得皱起了眉头。于是他抽出了手，刮下巴基嘴边的精液，借着它的润滑，将两根手指又快又狠地全部捅了进去。  
“啊！”巴基惊叫出来，挺直了腰，发红的眼睛睁大了望着史蒂夫。而史蒂夫像是没在意，并拢的手指在里面快速地搅动抽插，让巴基又瘫软了下来，伏在史蒂夫的肩头上。  
他低头啃着巴基的乳头，在乳晕上留下牙印，“你很热情，孩子。”史蒂夫的声音低沉，让巴基情不自禁地打了个激灵。“为什么？”他问道。  
巴基用双臂搂住他的脖子，粗重地喘息着，发红的眼睛低头凝望着那伏在他胸前的头颅，白发与金发混杂，额角细微的皱纹与粗糙的皮肤，他小声地说：“不，我不知道……”  
“或者说是你对像我这样的老人有着独特的口味？”史蒂夫挑了挑眉，抬起头来看他，那双宝石般的蓝眼睛与巴基的视线撞了个正着，让巴基几乎产生了一种坠入蓝色的海洋的错觉。  
巴基摇了摇头，想都来不及想，却又不知道如何回答。史蒂夫垂下头，柔软的舌尖滑过巴基的乳点，也许是接触到了敏感点，巴基难耐地呻吟出声。  
他的后穴适应得很快，像是天生为史蒂夫准备好了一般。肠液分泌出来，黏糊糊地沾湿了史蒂夫的手指，而史蒂夫的指头撑开他的肠壁，让他的脸红得更甚，收紧了后穴将史蒂夫的手指吞得更深，他的手探向身下，抓住史蒂夫的阴茎，感受着那根大家伙在手心里的灼热温度。  
史蒂夫把巴基放回了床上，老人的吻从他的胸口一路滑下，反复地亲吻着他的小腹，嘴唇吸着那里的皮肤。他吻至他的胯间，牙齿叼住了那里的软肉，恼人的胡须扎在上面，又痒又疼的触感让巴基全身的汗毛倒立，抬起双腿勾在了史蒂夫的肩膀上。巴基收拢自己的双腿，而史蒂夫毛茸茸的脑袋就伏在他的胯间，史蒂夫的胡须扎到了他的会阴，舌头下流地舔着他的睾丸。  
他把那两颗小球逐个吞进嘴里，轻轻地挤压，两只手的拇指还插在巴基的后穴里，把它拉开，让里面粉色的软肉暴露在空气中，甚至能看得到里面在饥渴地收拢着，渴求有什么东西能插进去。

史蒂夫后来命令他不准在城堡里穿裤子。他只能穿着裙子，下面什么也不准穿，哪怕他也是个男人。  
那方便他可以随时随地的操他，只要把裙子撩起来他就可以插入。在花园里、书房里、餐厅里、舞厅，任何地方，这里除了他们以外没有任何人。而事实上，巴基自己也是乐意的，他沉迷于此，与史蒂夫像一对亡命恋人，抛却羞耻心，在性爱中浓情到深处。  
他给他的后穴里塞进了一个肛塞，方便里面时刻保持松软湿润……他只要看见这个老人，他的丈夫，他就腿软到几乎站不起来。他下流地抱起自己自己的裙摆，跪伏在地上，或者是趴在桌子上，让史蒂夫插进来，用精液灌满身下的甬道。  
只有晚上时他们才会正经地在床上做爱，巴基主动骑在史蒂夫的腰上，双手撑在他那健硕坚硬的胸肌上撑着自己的身体起起伏伏，汗水混合着生理性泪水落在那蜜色诱人的皮肤上。史蒂夫会一只手抚在他的大腿上，有时候直起身，另一只手扶着他的后颈，把他脸上的泪花悉数吻净，温柔的声音能让巴基控制不住地射出来，然后像只可怜的小鹿一般钻进史蒂夫的怀里。

巴基可以打赌，如果史蒂夫继续吻下去，他绝对可以射出来，晕倒在这前菜上。似乎知道他心里想的是什么一般，史蒂夫抬起了上身，而巴基的双腿也随之自然从他的肩头落到了他的腰间。  
他让巴基翻了个身，趴在床上，手掌抚在他抬起的屁股上。史蒂夫把三根手指都送进了那小穴之中，那很轻松，巴基已经为他足够放松动情了，甚至有些过于动情。他的三根手指在里面抽插抠弄，搅出黏糊糊的水声，勾起的指头狠狠地碾过前列腺，让巴基立即失声尖叫出来，耸起臀部去迎合他的手指。  
但史蒂夫没用手指让巴基满足，他抽了出来，巴基轻微地哆嗦了一下，似乎快要高潮了一般。接着，他换上了他的性器，粗大的阴茎代替手指，慢慢地捅进了巴基的后穴之中，将穴口撑开到极致，变为白色，一直捅进他的身体深处里。  
巴基小声而尖锐地啜泣了一下，那挺疼的，他的臀部此时发麻，尾椎骨发酸发软，但他又为此兴奋，阴茎硬得发疼，关于这件事的罪恶认知让他忍不住夹紧双腿，结果换来的是自己后穴的越发的疼痛与史蒂夫低喘了一声，一下子撞进了最深处。

他们没举办公开的婚礼，因为能操办婚礼的只有他们两个人。他们只是弄了一个小小的仪式，来告诉上天他们结为一体。  
当然，这小小的仪式最终也变成了一场淫乱的性事。  
巴基穿着罗杰斯家长女为她的弟弟未来的新娘缝制的婚纱，她有生之年没见到任何一个女孩穿上它。  
他们在罗杰斯家不远处那废弃的教堂里进行的仪式，结果当然是他露着屁股跪在十字架前挨操。但无可否认他的婚姻非常美满幸福，几乎让他每时每刻都沉溺在性快感以及对他的爱人无可抑制的爱中。  
于是他的爱人让他感谢上帝的爱，他在被顶撞到上气不接下气时说着赞美词，史蒂夫捏着他的阴茎根部不让他射出来，他几乎快要疯了。当巴基说完之后，史蒂夫像奖励一般吻了吻他的脸颊，称赞他说得真好，然后松开了手，让他高潮到几乎晕眩。

史蒂夫抓住了巴基的胯骨，粗壮的阴茎几乎是快速整根抽出又整根插入，狠狠地操进他那疼得发麻的屁股里。  
那疼得他想要哭出来，但伴随其中的爽又让他绷紧了脚趾，一边撸动着自己的老二，一边摇着腰去迎合史蒂夫的插入。  
他整根抽出时让他爽得头皮发麻，但他又忍受不了片刻空虚，需要史蒂夫立即进来……他总是能完全满足他，甚至把他操到无法思考，像个傻瓜一般任由他对他做任何事。  
在巴基的后穴被操干到足够松软，疼痛也消失了时，他终于切实地感觉到那强烈的电流般的快感，他听见史蒂夫在他耳边沉重的喘息呻吟。他那高大的身躯从上之下完全把他笼罩住，一只手撑在他的身侧，另一只手揉捏他的胸膛，把那原本坚实的肌肉捏得柔软得像女人的乳房。  
汗珠从史蒂夫的手臂上滚落时，他没控制住自己，伸出舌尖舔掉了它，同时舌头也迷恋地舔在了那凸起的青筋上。  
他听见史蒂夫在他耳边称呼他为“淫荡的孩子”，那让他条件反射地收紧了后穴，呻吟得越发柔软，像被操化的一摊水。  
不过他真的流了很多水，巴基都不知道自己的后穴会流出这么多的液体，顺着他的腿根往下流进被子里。  
史蒂夫的阴茎每次都正好地重重地碾过那前列腺点，将他压得几近射精，又一次接着一次地撞在他的肠道深处，撞得他发疼。巴基转过头，闭着眼睛吻着史蒂夫的胡须，张嘴咬住他的下巴，把那些吓人的胡子包进嘴里，用舌头反复地在他的下巴上舔舐，尽管那胡须扎得他舌头发麻。  
在巴基快射时，史蒂夫用虎口勒住了他的阴茎根部，他后来才知道他的丈夫如此热衷于掌控他的一切。他要他等他一起射精，于是巴基在快感中饱受折磨，卖力地用后穴吮吸史蒂夫的老二，软肉将它紧紧缠住，试图榨出精液来。  
但史蒂夫远比他想象的要持久，他几乎快把他的后穴操烂了时才松开箍住巴基阴茎的手，同时自己那又浓又多的精液全灌进了巴基的身体里。  
这仅仅是第一次结束，巴基就已经像脱了力一般地瘫软在了床上。  
老人比所有年轻人都要精力充沛，尽管巴基自身也算一个强壮的年轻人，但他此时仍像一个婴孩一般躺在史蒂夫的臂弯里，闭着眼睛接受史蒂夫亲吻他的额头。

史蒂夫负责搭理整个城堡，而他所负责的只有张开腿给史蒂夫操，他们比任何一对璧人都要完美无缺。他甚至更为辛苦，每天总是被操到腰腿疼痛酸软。  
这是自从他们第一次时巴基就发现了的事。当他累到不行时，史蒂夫把他又拽了过来，把他的一条腿抬到自己的肩膀上，不顾他的哀求，狠狠地操了进去，而他也诚实地爽到了揪着被子呻吟。  
这或许是命运的原因，让他走错了方向，来到了另一位老侯爵的领地，自称是他的妻子，而这位隐居家中的侯爵也终身未婚，让他们变得无可救药。  
后来巴基也有机会随着史蒂夫一起到皇宫的聚会，那一位曾与他订亲的侯爵据说也在那里。不过看着穿梭的人流，巴基终究还是没能从其中找出哪个年轻人是他那位未婚夫。而他不远处的老人笑着凝望着他，眼睛里带着对孩子的宠爱与无法掩饰的浓烈的爱意。  
于是他匆忙地走过去，依恋地抱住史蒂夫的胳膊，恨不得与史蒂夫立即回到家里，让他撩开他的裙子。


End file.
